Past Scars
by CountingBodiesLikeSheep
Summary: 'Help us!  Please'  A reoccurring dream brings back a haunting memory.  What does this have to do with the three boys that went missing over a year ago, and why does it haunt Blossom?
1. It Begins

**I don't own the RRB or the PPG**

**Enjoy~**

Prologue

"_Help me!" Two boys, about the same age, dashed through alleyways and streets. The green eyed one kept looking behind them, hoping their pursuer wouldn't follow them any longer. No luck. Suddenly, the blue eyed one tripped._

"_Butch! Butch, help me!" Butch skirted to a stop and rushed to his brother's side. The green one glanced up, only to find their pursuer standing right above them. A smile of fangs was seen in the night before twin screams were heard._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP US!"_

Blossom awoke with a start, sitting abruptly in bed. She let out a shaky breath.

"It was just a dream. That never happened." She wished that last sentence was true. Ever since that day 1 year ago, Blossom has been having the same reoccurring nightmare. The same two boys running from the same entity.

'_But wait. Shouldn't there be three boys, like in the other dreams?_' She was sure there was a red eyed boy running with the two other boys.

"Why won't this memory leave me alone?"


	2. 1 Year Earlier

**Still don't own RRB or PPG**

**Enjoy~**

Hello-normal

_Hello-dream/memory_

**Hello-me interrupting for a note**

Chapter 1

I year earlier…

"Hurry up, you two! We're gonna get our asses kicked if we're late AGAIN!" The red eyed boy tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at the two boys hurrying down the street. The blonde one stumbled a bit, but the black haired one caught him in time. They stood in front of the first boy, looking tired and disheveled.

"Why did we have to wake up so early to meet your girlfriend again?" Butch complained, rubbing his eyes as he walked behind Brick. Boomer nodded in agreement, trudging along next to Butch.

"She wants to show us something and SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Butch and Boomer laughed loudly and flew off toward the girls' house, a pissed off Brick close on their heels.

"Professor! Brick's being mean!" The mischievous duo rushed behind Professor Utonium's legs, peeking their heads out, grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"Don't listen to them! I didn't do anything!" It took both Blossom and Buttercup to hold Brick back.

"We called you three boys here for an important experiment. Butch, Boomer," the two boys looked up, "you two will be our test subjects." Butch and Boomer looked skeptical.

"Test subjects? As in poking and prodding us with needles?" The thought of needles made all three of the Rowdy Ruff Boys shudder. The professor nodded, ignoring the shudders.

"Exactly. Now, you two lay on those tables and the rest of you wait in the viewing room." Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Brick reluctantly floated to the viewing room. Butch and Boomer looked back and caught Blossom's eye.

"Help us!" they mouthed before disappearing into the lab. Moments later the four in the viewing room saw the remaining two Rowdy Ruffs laying on two tables next to each other, glancing around at all the potentially harming things around them.

"All right, boys. This will only hurt for a second." A needle was placed in both unsuspecting boys' arms. Their eyes started feeling heavy and they were out like lights. The professor brought up a monitor that showed what looked like a dream.

_A crash sounded through Townsville, echoing in the empty streets. Butch and Boomer stood alone in those streets, gazing at the destruction. A laugh was heard behind them and they turned quickly, ready to fight off anything. The source of the laugh was an unexpected one._

"_Brick? Brick, what's going on?" The red boy laughed again._

"_Can't you see? I've created a world of my own. A world where you'll be happy! Are you happy now?" The two Rowdys glanced quickly at each other before answering._

"_No! Why would we be happy in a place like this? This place is a disaster! Every time you try to make us 'happy' you make things horrible! Just stop it!" Panting now, Butch stared angrily into the dream Brick's eyes._

"_I see… Well, if you feel that way then I guess I have no choice but to destroy everything you ever loved. Including this body!"_

"_B-body?" The dream Brick slowly dissolved to reveal Him._

"_Him!" the demon known as Him laughed maniacally._

"_Yes, it is me, isn't it? I've always wondered if you two could ever be happy with destruction. Your answer is clear to me. It's mot the destruction, it's your brother. Maybe I should murder him instead of you two."_

"_No!" _Green and Blue sat up, panting and sweating. Brick immediately rushed to the lab, standing in front of his scared brothers.

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I? I'll never leave." No response came from the startled boys.

"Brick, take them home. Let them calm down for a few days. Give them these every night." Brick nodded and took the bottle of medication, gently touching his brothers' backs and guiding them home.

"Goodnight, Brick!" Brick waved goodbye to Blossom and continued guiding his brothers home.


	3. Another Horrid Dream

**I still don't own the PPG or RRB**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

The night went by peacefully. Butch and Boomer slept like the incident in the lab never happened, and Brick worried about his brothers' well beings. Even the slightest shift of an arm made Brick jolt his head up and gaze at his brothers. Little did he know what was going on inside of his brothers' heads.

"_Huh? Where are we?" Boomer and Butch glanced around. There wasn't a single soul in sight. A scream echoed across the empty streets in Townsville, followed by three more screams of fear, terror, and horror. Following the sound, the two boys came across one of the most gruesome sights they have ever seen in their dreams._

"_B-Brick?" Brick was laying face down on the ground, blood pooled around him from the gunshot wounds piercing through his back. His red hair was matted with blood and his blood red eyes were wide open in horror and shock._

"_Blossom?" The red headed girl was slumped against the wall, knife wounds littering her body and fresh blood still seeping out of them. Her pink eyes were also still open from surprise and terror._

"…_Bubbles." The blonde girl was hanging from a streetlamp, a knife through her skull. Her baby blue eyes were horrified and dead._

"…_Buttercup…" The last girl was perched against a car, blood streaking down her face and out of her chest. Her electric lime green eyes were dull, dead, and shocked. The two boys looked away from the horrific scene and turned to walk away, bumping into something on the way._

"_You two boys might want to watch where you're going. You never know what could be lurking in these alleys."_

Butch and Boomer jolted awake, panting and sweating. The picture of their brother, broken and beaten, came to their minds and they looked around quickly.

"Brick?" At the sound of the voice saying his name, the red eyed brother snapped his eyes open and stared wide eyed at his younger brothers. The two boys practically tackled the older boy to the ground, shaking and crying in relief.

"It's okay. Everything's okay." The red eyed Rowdy Ruff had no idea how false those statements were.


	4. Back to the Present

**Still don't own PPGZ**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

A small black haired girl tugged on Blossom's skirt.

"Auntie Blossom? We were wondering if you could tell us another story about mama and daddy." Blossom looked down at the two girls she was entrusted with. She smiled.

"Maybe Auntie Buttercup and Auntie Bubbles will tell you a story." Blaise nodded before her black haired sister could protest ad dashed off, Blair close behind. Blossom's smiled quickly faded. They looked so much like their parents. Blaise had that pretty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her favorite color, coincidently, was dark blue. Her twin, Blair, on the other hand had that raven hair that never seemed to be messed up. Her sapphire blue eyes always shone with innocence. Her favorite color was green, but she chose to wear teal instead, wanting some change.

"Dammit, where did you guys go?" A little patter of footsteps echoed in the halls.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where's Blair and Blaise?" Kaytie skirted to a stop in front of her mother, waiting to hear where her two best friends had gone off to.

"They're with Aunt Buttercup and Aunt Bubbles. They wanted another story." Kaytie's eyes widened.

"Wait for me, guys!" The little orange haired girl rushed off, leaving a blood red streak behind her. She looked so much like her father. His same hat, that she found and didn't want to let go of, his attitude, and his looks. Blossom sighed again. Those kids just looked so much like them, it was too much for her to handle sometimes.

"Why did you have to disappear?"

**Another short one. Kaytie, Blair, and Blaise are of my own creation. Can you guess who Blair and Blaise's parents are?**


End file.
